


Of dresses, dreams and desserts

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, no angst allowed this is a fluffy household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Surprises are the sweetest when they come from someone you love.





	Of dresses, dreams and desserts

Saki crossed and uncrossed his legs as he sipped his frappe, using the cold drink to distract himself from his worries. Makio had messaged him out of the blue earlier, telling him he would be a little late for their date and that Saki could go ahead and order something for himself as he waited, and he wouldn’t mind that at all…except that had been around 40 minutes ago.

‘Roll totally wouldn’t just…ditch me, right?’ He pondered, as he fidgeted with the bracelets he was wearing in his right hand. Makio had never taken so long arriving at any of their dates— Saki was the one usually arrived four or five minutes late, exclaiming about how doing his makeup that day had been papinfully hard, or how he thought he’d lost the adorable hairpin Makio had gifted him for their sixth month anniversary until he found it on the apron of his maid dress. So, the fact that his boyfriend was taking so long was…a little bit alarming, to say the least.

His phone felt heavy on his pocket, but Saki just wasn’t in the mood for checking any of his social media right now. He considered distracting himself by fiddling around with the accessories of his outfit, but if he did that there was a chance someone may recognize him from the makeup advertisements which were all around Tokyo. He settled with just checking himself on a pocket mirror to make sure he looked alright.

It was then when he saw a familiar green haired boy hastily approach his table in the outsides of the café, muttering faint ‘sorry’s!’ and smiling as he tried to avoid crashing against anyone in the crowded Saturday streets.

“Saki! Sorry for the wait!” As he sat in front of him, still grinning, the crossdresser noticed how he was holding a bag from a popular clothing brand. “I lost track of time, and then I didn’t know where to pay so I ended up taking way too long to buy this…I guess Kamiya-san is rubbing off on me, huh.” He scratched his cheek lightly, and Saki realized how disheveled he looked. His braid looked sloppily made, if his hair had been brushed in the morning it certainly didn’t look like it now, and his face was slightly red which proved he had been running to meet with him.

Saki smiled and took a brush from his bag. Makio immediately understood what he was going to do and laughed as he signaled him to go ahead.

“Don’t worry, Roll! What did you buy?” He skipped behind Makio and slowly started to brush his hair, careful not to tug and slowly undoing the braid. His boyfriend hummed, continuing to speak as he leaned towards his touch.

“I bought a gift for you!” Saki stopped for a second, his face reddening up to the tip of his ears, before recovering from the surprise and continuing to brush.

“Ah! Thank you so much! I didn’t buy anything for you… I´ll give you a really papi gift next time!” He kissed his cheek and gave him a hug from behind. “What did you get? I want to see!”

“Haha, it’s nothing much!” Saki was thankful Makio’s hair was relatively short since it was quick and easy to untangle and style. He made his boyfriend turn around with his chair, so he could braid his hair again. Luckily, no one was looking at them, and Saki would see if they did— which meant there was no need to hide Makio’s face as he did his hair. “I just…saw it while I was walking here, and it looked so nice and well…you like those kinds of things so…” Just by hearing Makio’s voice, Saki could clearly tell he was blushing.

“You’re really my prince! That’s so nice of you!” He kept braiding, now with a smile even more beautiful than usual adorning his lips. “So, so! What did you buy? Can I see?”

“Mmmh…It’s more fun if you see it later! I hope you’ll like it!” Saki finished braiding his hair and stood back, admiring how handsome Makio looked. (And tell him so as the other thanked him for his help, admitting he was so excited about the gift he had kind of neglected his own appearance.)

“I will if it’s from you!” Saki went back to his seat and called over a waitress. As they waited to take their order, they had their hands interlaced.

(“So, why this place Roll?”

“I’ve never come here before, but Soichiro-san once mentioned they had some really nice desserts!

“By desserts you mean cake, right?”

“Hahaha, I get why you’d think that but he mentioned they have nice desserts overall, I swear! I’ll still order the cake though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from the cake prince himself~!”)

* * *

 

The night had fallen, however, neither Saki nor Makio wanted to get separated yet. They didn’t even need to tell each other this— it wasn’t necessary, or maybe they just felt selfish enough not to let go of each other yet.

“Mm…you still haven’t allowed me to see what you bought!” They were walking around a park with Saki resting his head on Makio’s shoulder and hugging his arm.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed as Saki let go of his arm and then stepped back to watch him pull something out of the bag.

As soon as the fabric was placed in front of Saki’s eyes, he felt the world stop.

Saying it was beautiful would be severely underestimating it— the cocktail dress Makio had bought was just absolutely gorgeous. It was short, but it wasn’t revealing, nor did it look uncomfortable to wear, however, it did look extremely fancy, and for a moment Saki hesitated. He wondered if he would be able to pull it off; if maybe he just didn’t deserve to wear such a luxurious dress.

A second later, he smiled.

Makio had gotten him this, Makio had gone through the trouble of buying him, and only him, this probably quite pricey dress on a popular store which must’ve been absolutely crowded with people, just because it had ‘made him think about him’.

He ran up to him and tackle hug-kissed him. His lips were soft, and Saki could taste the remains of chocolate and berries on them, the flavors tasting even sweeter once combined with his loved one’s lips.

“I love you so much…thank you for everything.” Tears were about to fall from Saki’s eyes. He didn’t cry very often, but the gift was so touching. He was so grateful about so many things: meeting Makio in the rain that day, joining Café Parade first as a waitress and then as an idol, being able to work with the love of his life and see him every single day.

It warmed his heart just to think about it. Makio hugged him close.

“Thank you too, Saki.”

* * *

 

“Saki? Are you ready yet?” Makio was standing outside the café’s bathroom. The shop had closed for the day, and the other three members had left after wishing the two a good night (Asselin hadn’t exactly said that, adorning his sentence with a lot of ‘thou’s’ and ‘darkness’s’ but that didn’t matter). Makio was about to close the place up until Saki asked him to please wait for him a bit as he changed, to which he agreed.

“Yep! prepare to be super papi-mazed!” The crossdresser opened the door and immediately twirled in front of Makio, showing off his dress.

It was the one he had gifted him, now combined with matching earrings, shoes and a choker. The sleeveless black dress looked as if it was tailored to fit his boyfriend, hugging just the right places for it to look wonderful. He was really glad he hadn’t misremembered Saki’s measurements, which he had asked the producer for as soon as he saw the dress, and that Saki looked just as overjoyed wearing it as he had been when looking at it for the first time.

“Are you alrighty, Roll?” Saki poked his cheek and giggled as Makio came back to his senses.

“You look beautiful, Saki.” He said, the tone of his voice sincere and full of warmth. Saki’s eyes seemed to shine as he grabbed Makio’s hand and softly and quickly placed his lips over his.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> all i want is for saki to wear pretty dresses and be happy!!! and to hold makio's hand!!!!  
> (The description of the dress was left pretty vague since i want whoever reads this to imagine it!!! please imagine lots of pretty dresses for him!)


End file.
